Coalition Storyline: Cannon Ship
by Pablo1
Summary: After centuries. the huge Coalition of Worlds has finally declared war against the Borg. And they want the Federation to chip in.


****

The Coalition Storyline, Part One

The transwarp conduit opened and fifty two Borg cubes emerged. The fleet protecting the planet was already expecting them and immediately opened heavy fire upon them. Instantly, ten cubes were completely destroyed and the rest suffered heavy damage. A new conduit was opened, and Borg reinforcements came through. The largest single Borg fleet ever had been assembled specifically for this battle. Over three thousand Borg cubes and thousands of smaller Borg vessels emerged and immediately engaged the fleet.

Even in the early 25th century, a seasoned Starfleet captain, having seen dozens or even hundreds of different star systems would never cease to marvel at the beauty of blue Earth. Its large oceans and the contrast between browns and greens in the continents. However, at this particular time, a Starfleet captain could not indulge in such manner. She was busy fighting the Borg force that had laid a sudden assault on Earth. Twenty borg cubes were clashing against a large fleet of over a thousand ships defending the Home planet.

The increased Borg activity throughout the quadrant had been followed by increased Borg activity throughout the Galaxy, when the Dominion requested information on told species after admitting all its outer colonies and even planets deep in their territory had had unpleasant First Contact with the Borg. Quickly, the Klingons, the Romulans, and many other civilizations, including the Breen, had admitted to having been attacked recently by the Borg. It appeared that the Borg had decided to take down the larger powers in the Galaxy.

The Dominion, weary after losing its war against the Federation, grudgingly accepted the request from the Federation to provide them with tactical information of their own ships in exchange of crucial information about the Borg. The Klingon Empire and the Federation agreed to a Mutual Protection Pact, exchanging large numbers of ships between their fleets. The Romulans, as well as the Dominion, agreed to exchange important information about their own ships, particularly the cloaking device used in the Scimitar.

A force of over a hundred ships from the Klingon and the Romulans was assisting the Federation in the defense of Earth, the first major offensive launched by the Borg in the quadrant. Reinforcements from the Dominion were on the way, but by the time they arrived, it might be too late. The Federation was enduring heavy losses, and less than an hour after the battle had begun, half the Federation ships had been destroyed, while the Borg had lost only one cube and endured severe damage to two others. Reinforcements were hours away. The people of Earth faced Assimilation, and surely the entire Federation would follow. The other powers would suffer the same destiny soon enough. The few ships remaining from the Klingon and Romulan forces retired and headed to their respective home planets, which would likely be the next logical targets, if they were not being attacked already.

When things could not seem to get worse, a borg conduit opened and a flotilla of ten new Borg cubes emerged. In minutes, the Federation fleet decreased dramatically as many ships were destroyed. As the fleet withered and a cube started attacking Earth itself with heavy weapons, sensors on both fleets detected a surge of neutrinos nearby. A wormhole opened about a million kilometers from Earth, and an unknown vessel emerged.

The vessel, long and cylindrical, was unrecognized by the Federation fleet, and initially it was thought to be a new Borg ship. However, it open fired upon the Borg, immediately destroying ten cubes. The Borg changed their course and now directed all their weapons against the vessel, but its shielding held. Then a new fleet emerged from the wormhole. Ten thousand vessels slowly came into Federation space and engaged the Borg fleet, destroying it while suffering minor losses.

The new fleet headed toward Earth and for a few moments they did not hail the Federation fleet Many ships, however, discovered they were being scanned by the new ships and almost opened fire upon the strange vessels. Finally, the first ship hailed the entire Federation fleet:

"My name is Kebar, captain of the Ninth Cannon Ship and Primary Officer of the Brown Fleet of the Coalition of Worlds. We have declared war against the Borg. We request your alliance against them."

Captain Kebar and his staff beamed into StarFleet Headquarters, where they were being awaited by some of the most important people in the Federation, including Captain Picard and Admiral Janeway, recognized experts on the Borg. The following is the discourse transmitted throughout the entire quadrant.

"The Coalition of Worlds was created three hundred years ago, when seven civilizations in the Delta Quadrant secretly united to fight the Borg. Throughout the centuries, we have remained underground, gathering allies and developing technology that could defeat the Demons, as we call them. Our fleets have seen entire worlds fall to them, unable to do anything, because we were not ready. That was always the issue. We were not ready, and many thought we would never be. However, everything changed ten years ago. Many great breakthroughs have changed the future of the Coalition. Artificial Wormhole technology, for example, which now has given us immediate transportation throughout the Galaxy, and also the powerful technology that enabled us to build the Cannon ships. We now have the power to defeat the Borg.

Today, the Coalition of Worlds has over two hundred members and the largest fleet in the Galaxy, with over three hundred thousand ships. However, this fleet would be nothing without our Cannon ships, which are the real power we have over the Demons. A Cannon Beam has enough power to cause a star to go nova, and they're quite effective destroying Cubes. We have built twenty Cannon ships. We could have defeated the Demons, but they learned of our existence a year ago. They realized they needed to strengthen their forces. That is why the have begun assimilating in masse. I offered my condolences for the losses you have endured, both in this battle and on the planets that have been assimilated. But they will not be in vain. The Coalition has finally declared war against the Borg, and we request your help in our crusade."


End file.
